The Shadow Blade
by xoLadyMoonie
Summary: Its a new year and the BEGA Corp is no more. A new tournament is starting with new faces and teams. One new odd ball goes by the name Shadow who has joined the Blitzkrieg boys. Little does the public know that Shadow is a girl. *First Person Narration
1. Prologue

**A Fan-Fiction by Sally Chhor aka scpheonix**

**The Shadow Blade**

**Prologue**

I stood in front of the BBA tower that used to be the BEGA Company not too long ago. The BEGA Company that wielded powerful bladders from all over the world was defeated by the G-revolution, which consisted of Daichi, Max, Ray, Kai, and the defending world champion Tyson. It has been almost 6 months since that battle and the next world championship is coming up in a month. I haven't joined a team and I wanted to participate. Only one team caught my attention and I have searched forever for them, however, I have finally found them in Japan where the first round of battles will begin.

"I want to join your team." I exclaimed. I stood before the Blitzkrieg Boys, inside the BBA tower, determined to join their team. They were in the middle of practice.

"No way." Bryan, shook his head and waved his hand, scoffing at me. "We've already registered."

"There's still a week left." I glared at him.

"You're a girl. We're called the Blitzkrieg _boys_." Spencer, the bigger guy reminded.

"So what if she's a girl?" Kai defended me. He stood up and smirked at me. "What's your name?"

"Lara." I grinned, awed by his muscles and... well, everything.

"Kai?" Tala turned to him, confused. "Are you serious?"

"Kai?" Spencer and Bryan also turned to Kai, the quiet and moody one.

"Beyblading isn't about gender." Kai stated. I smiled at him. Kai appeared to redden as did the rest of the boys. Kai closed his eyes and turned his back on me. "Let's see what you're made of."

----

"Impossible." Tala whispered at his beyblade. Kai and the rest were silenced.

"Within a minute?" Kai murmured, now staring at me. "What is she?"

"That's a little mean, isn't it Kai?" I giggled.

"You stopped my Wolborg from spinning." Tala murmured. "How?"

"What do you mean, _how_?" I frowned. "I just did. At least I didn't beat you up and put you into hospital." I teased.

"What do you know?!" Tala fumed. I shrugged. "Let's go again."

"It isn't just luck." Spencer murmured, shocked at his own beyblade. Everyone faced me.

"She's got skills." Tala nodded.

"So am I in? I did defeat all of you more than once besides Kai." I pointed out. I only lost to Kai because I was too busy staring at him. He's so cool!

"But we're a boy team." Bryan stated.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll dress up as a ninja to hide my gender and not speak?" I suggested. "Yes. I will do that." They stared at me in disbelief. "What?"

----

The boys came with me to register me under their team. I came dressed in black with a mark covering my hair and face, only revealing my eyes. The MC who was doing the registering looked at me weirdly.

"Sign him up." Kai ordered harshly.

"OKAY!" The MC flinched and took out a piece of paper. I wrote down my details, leaving my gender blank. "Shadow?" I nodded. He eyed me carefully.

"Is it done?" Kai questioned. The MC nodded. Kai turned around and walked out of the room. The boys followed him.

"Uh… see you in three weeks?" The MC exclaimed, a little confused.

"BYE!" I waved happily, surprising the MC, and skipped after them.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

A week before the tournament, Kai went missing. Tala assured me that he wasn't missing as in kidnapped or dead, but simply absent to train.

"You're so sweet. How'd you know I was worried?" I questioned, polishing my pink beyblade with a cloth whilst sitting on the floor in the middle of the training room.

"It's a little obvious." Tala smiled, blushing. I gaped at him. "I think he's a little oblivious though." I sighed with relief. "What will you do today?"

"I was thinking of looking for Tyson's team. I've always wanted to meet them." I beamed. "I watched everyone on TV. Do you know where they are?"

"Yeah. Want me to take you to them?"

"Would you?"

"Do you want to change?" Tala looked at my girly clothes.

"What's wrong with my dress?" I pouted. Tala chuckled uncomfortably. "It's red and pretty."

"You're pretending to be a boy." Tala reminded.

"No, no Tala." I shook my head. "That's only for the tournament so I fit into your team name… although, you guys could've changed it."

----

"What's he doing?" I pointed down at the large dirt area surrounded by a few trees.

"Seems like Tyson is teaching little kids to bey battle." Tala decided. I watched in awe. Wow… Tyson teaching someone.

"Let's go!" I suggested. "I want to play too!"

"Just how old are you?" Tala frowned.

"16." I pouted. "But what does that matter? This is exciting!" I ran down the hill, causing a scene.

"This is déjà vu." I heard Tyson murmur to himself.

"I want to play to!" I shrieked, once I got to ground level. Everyone stared at me. "Gah!" I ran to Ray and took his hands into mine. "Hi! I'm a fan of yours." I beamed.

"Hi…" Ray stuttered, blushing. I looked over to the rest of the team. I grabbed the blonde's hands.

"OoOo, Max! It's nice to meet you!" I turned to the little boy sitting on the bench. "You must be the beyblade genius mechanic!" I cheered and waddled over to Kenny. Kenny blushed.

"Genius?" He laughed. The girl beside Kenny was red in the face and fuming.

"Who are you?" I questioned, standing up, releasing my gorgeous pheromones. The guys all stared at me, awed and gushing.

"Who am I?! Who are you?!" The girl who had no sense of style shouted.

"Hilary." Kenny tried to calm her down.

"Tala?" We all spun around to see Tyson greet Tala. "It's been a while, buddy."

"Yeah, Tyson. Sorry about all the noise."

"Tala." I pouted. I scooted back to him and stood by his side. Tyson gawked at me. The girl at the back resumed growling.

"Tala… is she your…" Tyson started.

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Everyone shrieked. I blinked and looked up at Tala who had gotten extremely red.

"No." Tala blushed, not meeting anyone's eyes. "She's Kai's."

"WHAAA?!" Everyone shrilled even louder. I pushed Tala.

"Yeah, WHAAA?!" I shouted.

"Okay, class is over." Tyson hurriedly shooed all the kids out of the area. "His girlfriend?!" Tyson shouted after a minute of silence.

"I'm Tala's cousin." I lied. "I'm not Kai's girlfriend." But I wish I was! I skipped towards Ray and hugged his arm. Ray chuckled awkwardly whilst Kenny groaned in jealousy. "Ray, bey battle with me."

"What's your name?" Ray asked nicely. I stared at him for a second.

"You are so cute!" I giggled and hugged his arm tighter. "My name is Lara."

"Lara, huh?" Ray repeated, smiling. "Okay. Do you know how to beyblade?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Lara, it's best that you don't." Tala persuaded, holding out his hand. I glared at him, causing him to take a step back away from me. I met Ray's eyes and smiled sweetly.

"It's sunny, huh?" I smiled and looked up at the sky. Hmph, that sucks. The stadium we were going to play in didn't have any shadows in it either.

"It's pink." Kenny gasped. "That's so cute."

"Looks can be deceiving." Tala murmured.

"Three. Two. One. Let it rip!" Ray and I shouted. My beyblade and his started to chase each other.

"Let's go Driger!"

"Go Shadler!" I cheered.

"Shadler?" I heard Tyson mutter.

"You will understand soon. Tala informed.

"Right…" Max and Tyson muttered. I smirked.

"Ray?" I stood up straight and met his eyes. He was concentrating hard. "How long do you think it'd take for me to stop Driger from spinning?"

"Stop spinning?" Ray repeated. I nodded. "You can't stop Driger, Lara."

"No?" I sniggered.

"Don't do it, Lara." Tala warned.

"Stop him, Shadler!" I shouted. Shadler doubled his speed and rammed into Driger, forcing Driger almost out of the stadium. Ray gasped as did everyone else. "Tsk, wrong move." I frowned. Ray shouted at the top of his voice which allowed Driger more power.

"That's it! Go Ray!" Hilary cheered. Kenny was monitoring the match with his laptop.

"Wow. Ray is being really pushed to the edge." Kenny stated.

"What? Really?" Hilary gasped.

"Finish it!" I cried. Shadler moved in to stop Driger in his tracks.

"Let it rip!" A small annoying voice shouted. Another beyblade entered the stadium. I looked up to find Daichi in the air, smiling.

"Daichi!" Everyone cried, surprised.

"Ew." I shuddered.

"Who are you calling ew, lady?!" Daichi shouted, stomping towards me.

"And I thought it was the TV that made you sound annoying." I rolled my eyes and met Tala's eyes. He shook his head. I sighed. I opened my hand and Shadler flew to me.

"Hey!" Daichi shrieked. "We were just getting started!"

"Huh?" Ray faced me. I shrugged.

"Don't you want to verse me?" Tyson beamed. "The world champion?"

"Hmm… no." I shook my head, uninterested. "I didn't really come to see you."

"Huh?" Tyson gasped, confused.

"Because you're going to lose your title this year." I smiled innocently. "To the Blitzkrieg Boys."

"To Tala? Yeah, right." Tyson laughed aloud.

"Laugh all you like, Tyson." Tala defended himself. "We've got a new member."

"Kai?" Max asked.

"He's not new." I chuckled. "Not as new as Shadow, anyway."

"Shadow?" Everyone repeated. I nodded.

"We'll see you guys at the tournament." Tala walked ahead.

"Bye guys." I waved. "It was nice battling with you Ray." I smiled and skipped away.

"She's strong." I scarcely heard Ray say to his friends.

----

"I hate that little kid." I growled, stomping back to the hotel with Tala.

"You shouldn't have done it." Tala stated.

"Done what? I didn't even do anything yet."

"You did show a fair interest in Ray though." Tala murmured. I giggled to myself.

"Are you jealous, Tala?" I winked. Tala frowned. "I like Ray. Ray's adorable. He has features of a cat."

"Kai." Tala stopped in his tracks. I looked in front of us where Kai stood.

"Kai!" I beamed happily.

"Where have you two been?" Kai growled. "You should be training. The tournament is coming up in a few weeks."

"Date." I lied and hugged Tala's arm. Kai's glare turned deadly.

"She wanted to meet Tyson and the rest." Tala informed. "Where have _you_ been?" Kai ignored Tala and turned his back on us. "Kai!"

"Leave him alone, Tala. You should know by now that Kai doesn't answer to anyone but TYSON!" I raised my voice to piss Kai off. "Such a party pooper."

----

For majority of the week, I endured hard training with Tala and the rest of the boys which included Kai who decided he had been away long enough.

"Can I see your beyblade?" Tala asked as I was tuning it up. I smiled and handed him my pink beyblade. "What _is _Shadler?"

"He's a horned Pegasus. My beyblade was originally pitch black, but I thought that I'd give Shadler some colour. I'm going to change his colour in the battles though." I smiled. I brushed my jet black hair behind my ears and clasped my hands together.

"He's really amazing." Tala praised.

"I know." I grinned.

"Where are you from?"

"The UK. You can't tell by my accent?" I questioned, smiling. "Well, I was born there but I moved to Australia recently."

"Cool." Tala grinned. "I think we could win this tournament with you in it."

"Yeah. If I don't get side tracked. I tend to quite easily." I giggled. "I feel somewhat bad though. Spencer can't compete."

"You won fair and square for the position. But he'll fill in if anything were to happen." Tala said and handed Shadler back to me. "Let us go practice, Shadow."

----

"Welcome everyone to the annual BBA World Championship Tournament!" The MC shouted loudly in his red bandana and sunglasses. The crowd cheered. I was standing with Kai and the rest of the Blitzkrieg boys while I examined the rest of the other teams that were going to walk into the stadium with us.

"Wow." I squealed excitedly. "This is so exciting!" I mouthed and cupped my cheeks through my mask.

"Hey Tala. Is this your new team member?" Tyson approached with Daichi. He was smiling, and was fairly interested.

"Yes, it is Tyson." Tala smiled. I stuck my hand out to Tyson and shook his hand.

"What's your name?" Tyson asked me. I looked up at Tala.

"Shadow. He goes by the name Shadow. He doesn't like to talk." Tala excused.

"Oh." Tyson chuckled.

"You look like a ninja!" Daichi exclaimed, beaming widely. I nodded.

"Considering how this is a group tournament, I take it that Ray and Max are with you too?" Tala asked. Tyson grinned and nodded proudly.

"Your contestants everyone!" The MC shouted. The background guys urged us out to the stadium for our face to face introduction with the public. Kai did the usual and crossed his arms, looking out to the world with an evil glare while everyone else shouted with joy and waved. I didn't wave. I've decided to play the silent mysterious guy… although, Kai pretty has that covered, but one more wouldn't hurt!

"Meet our contesting teams! We pretty much have our same old bladders, except… who's that?!" The MC shouted and I realized that I was on the big screen. The MC looked through his papers. "I remember now! Shadow, the new member of the Blitzkrieg boys!" Some cheered, others whispered to themselves and each other. The MC began to announce the teams and the members of the teams individually whilst giving everyone a look at our blades on the big screen. I continuously swirled my head around the place, to take in the atmosphere that contained emotions of thrill, joy and determination. It was overwhelming.

"You okay?" Kai asked, after noticing how fidgety I was. I nodded.

"Now if we have our competing teams make their ways to the back, we shall announce the first teams who will get ready to beybattle!" The MC shouted. The crowd went wild once again.

----

"I don't want to play if the first couple of rounds." I pouted stubbornly. "Unless we're up against Tyson's team."

"_Why_?" Tala exclaimed, surprised. "Didn't you say you want to bey battle?"

"Yeah… but if Kai gets to always disappear, why can't I?" I mumbled. Kai was in the room, but didn't say anything. "How about… Tala can be our first beyblader. Kai be the second and I'll back up?" I decided. Tala scoffed.

"What do you say, Kai?" The team turned to Kai. Kai sniggered.

"Whatever." He shrugged and walked out of the room.

"That means its cool?" I grinned hopefully.

----

I stripped from my black ninja uniform in the dressing room and emerged in a pretty white dress with my long wavy black hair tied back with a red hair tie and a red headband strapped my fringe back.

"Ray!" I spotted Ray with the pink girl Mariah that was from his previous team, White Tigers. Ray smiled and waved at me. The Mariah girl gave me an evil glare.

"Tala is up first, you know?" Ray said when I skipped to his side.

"Really?" I blinked. I left them before the announcement was made.

"Say, who's this Shadow guy? You know him? He looks creepy." Ray shuddered. We headed out to the stands.

"Wow." I gazed around the area. "Oh yeah. Shadow is cool." I shrugged. "This is so exciting!" I spotted Tala standing out, ready to launch his beyblade. "Good luck Tala!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The camera moved to me and I was on the wide screen.

"It seems like Tala has got himself a girlfriend!" The MC kidded. Tala reddened and covered his face with his hand. The Blitzkrieg Boys was put against the new reformed team of Beypow which was generally the 'baddies' of the BEGA Corp from last year, except this time round, they didn't have Brooklyn with them.

"Oh! Oh!" I saw Ming Ming.

"You a fan of Ming Ming?" Ray asked, smiling nicely.

"No." I shook my head. "I _really_ don't like her." I beamed. "If Tala and Kai wins, that means we win the match right?"

"Yeah." Ray nodded. "If either Tala or Kai loses, then it's up to Shadow or the other boys."

"I see…Be right back." I grinned. I ran out from the stands into the stadium. Kai was leaning against the wall. "Hey Kai." I surprised him – but he pretended I didn't faze him. He didn't greet me. "Hey umm… if Tala beats whoever he's going up against, and if Ming Ming is up after, can I battle instead?" Kai turned to face me and I noticed his face redden.

"What are you wearing?" He asked, looking both baffled and embarrassed at the same time.

"Is it pretty?" I grinned. He didn't reply. "Anyway, can I?"

"Yeah." He nodded, and continued with his angry glare out to the stadium ring. I grinned happily. Ray seemed to have noticed me and raised an eyebrow. I waved.

"I'll be back." I patted his arm and dashed through the halls.

----

I didn't end up going back to Ray, I wandered around the halls where restricted to the contestants and a few others.

"Man, you got to fix it up." I heard someone say.

"Dude, hold on. I'm busy fixing Joel's." Another said. I approached the door and didn't recognize the team called the Go Blades.

"Is this even legal?" A girl asked.

"Sure, why not?" The second person exclaimed. "It's not like as if they're going to rip our blades apart anyway."

"We're going to get caught. Those who cheat always do. If we get caught, we'll never be able to beybattle here again." The girl reminded.

"Relax, Jazz." The first guy said. "No worries." I smiled at what they were plotting. There is always a tournament where someone is doing something naughty. How exciting.

When I managed to wander my way back out to the stadium area, the battle _just _ended.

"Tala has won the battle!" The MC cheered.

"Yay!" I jumped out, now definitely startling Kai. "Hi." I beamed. "Want to know a secret?"

"Not really." He shook his head, looking glum as ever.

"There's a team called the Go Blades that are apparently going to cheat in the tournament." I smiled. "Isn't that exciting? We have to beat them." I beamed. Kai nodded, but didn't particularly meet my eyes.

"Good job!" I high-fived Tala who approached us.

"Kai?" Tala looked at Kai. Kai pointed to me. "Lara?"

"If it's Ming Ming, I'm battling."

"I think it is. Go get changed."

I stood in front of the large rock themed stadium, jumping up and down from the excitement. People were cheering for mainly Ming Ming. She returned the love with winks, blow-kisses and waves. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yay! Let's go everyone!" She cheered and whipped out her microphone. Everyone cheered louder, hoping for a song. I turned to Tala and tried to tell him to tell her to shut up. Tala shrugged, not sure what I said and approached me with a paper pad and pen. Where'd he get that from?

_Thank you_. I wrote on the pad.

"You're welcome." Tala grinned. "What did you want to say?"

_Don't worry_. I wrote and showed him. He nodded and went back to the seats. I turned to Ming Ming where she was still busy dancing and singing. _Would you shut the hell up, you annoying woman?!_ I wrote in capitals and showed it to her. She gasped at me and winked and sang louder.

"Alright! Let's get ready to beyblade!" The MC shouted. Ming Ming got ready with that annoying childish face of hers and attached her blade to her launcher. I clicked Shadler in place.

"Three!" The crowd chanted together with the MC, Ming Ming and I.

"Two!"

"One!"

"LET IT RIP!"


End file.
